Sailor Sun: The Beginning
by anna rutter
Summary: She couldn't believe it. Here she was in the middle of an unfamiliar town, clad in a silver bodice, a very short skirt. To top it off, a monster that was thirsting for her blood, was standing just 10 feet away from her. This day couldn't get worse could it? Sorry if summary sucked, This is my first fanfic. Rated T just in case. R&R Please.
1. prolouge

AN: Hey everyone this is my first fanfic. This is my first time writing a Sailor Moon fanfic (obviously since this is my first fanfic). Please no flames, thank you. All constructive criticism is welcomed. Anyways, enjoy. =)

Disclaimer: I don't anything except for Elda(OC), and any other character that you don't recognize in Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon belongs to the very talented Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

It was a quiet night for a little district, located in the big city of Los Angeles, called Evensburg. It was around midnight, so that meant that everyone was sound asleep. TV's and

radios were turned off, animals were sound asleep, and parents and kids alike, were off in their own world. They were all resting, getting their sleep so that way they would be

fully energized for the next day. A day that would be filled with work and school. They were completely oblivious to any disturbances in the night.

The only sound that could be heard was the soft padding of little bare feet running across the dark pavement. A little girl that looked about six or seven years old, cladded in

pink pajamas, was running as If the devil himself was hot on her heals. Though in her situation, it wasn't far off. Her pajamas were covered in dirt and were torn in a couple of

places, as if some kind animal had slashed at her. She had a few cuts here and there, and she even had a rather large gash on her left arm. She was clutching it, looking as if

she was in a great deal of pain. Her hair was loose and flowing behind her as she ran. Her face was covered in dirt and sweat. To say the least; she looked terrible. The girl

wanted nothing better than to shout for her mother, but she feared that if she did, the scary monster would find her. She was keeping an ear out for any kind of sound that

would alert her to the presence t of the creature.

After a while, she could no longer keep running. She was now clutching her side because of the sharp pain in her side. She slowed down to a fast walk, and started looking for

some place to hide. Finally, for what seemed like hours to the little girl, which really it was only about ten minutes, she found a little ally way where she could hide. It was about

twenty feet away, and now that she had found someplace to hide, she started sprinting again towards the ally way.

As soon as she got there, she looked for a small place where she could hide. After a couple of minutes of searching in the dark, she found a little cubby hole that was only big

enough for her small body to fit in. It was surrounded with garbage bags, and reeked a combination of rotten fish, eggs, and smelly gym shorts. Being that was the only place

she could find, she stopped herself from being sick, and squeezed herself into the small space. After waiting a little bit, she adjusted herself to the cramp space, she finally

allowed herself to relax. As she relaxed, a small whimper escaped her cracked lips. Tears escaped her eyes as she finally registered the pain in her feet and on her left arm. She

wanted to cry out; but she was afraid the scary monster would hear her. She now sorely regretted leaving her nice comfortable bed. As her little mind finally registered the

fullness of the situation she was in, another whimper escaped her mouth.

She had never been more scared in her entire life. All she wanted to do was curl on her mothers lap as her mother and father would whisper soothing words that she wouldn't

be able to fully understand, but would comfort her non the less. After a while of just sitting there, she finally moved her hand away from her other arm to examine the damage

that the monster had inflicted on her. It wasn't as bad as she had first thought. The monster had, thankfully, only grazed her arm.

She was smart enough to rip a part of her pajamas off so that way she could tie it around the wound, as she had seen her mother do many times before when she was hurt.

After some difficulty, she was able to secure the piece of cloth on her arm. After that was done, she tried drying her eyes to no avail. Her eyes refused to stop crying. Since she

couldn't stop from crying, she tried to stop whimpering and, when she finally noticed, to stop shaking. After some success, she got on all fours and she dared to take a peak to

see if she could spot the scary monster. After finding nothing, she risked coming out of her hiding place. She finally got a chance to take in her surroundings. She noticed the

rows of small simple looking houses. They had small yards in the front and back surrounded by white picket fences. They were basically your average looking houses. It was

really dark with only the scattered street lamps as her source of light. It was slightly chilly and she shivered. Another whimper escaped her lips. She started walking (or rather

shuffling) to get back home and to also try to warm up her body. She wasn't walking in any specific direction since she was really lost. This part of the district was unknown to

her. She might have been here before with her parents, but she didn't really pay attention, preferring to try to occupy her seven year old mind. Now she really regretted it.

After walking a bit longer she heard something. At first she thought it was just in her head. But then she heard it again. She strained her ears to try to catch it again. After it

happened a third time, she was able to tell what it was, and it made her freeze in terror. It was the sound if garbage bags being tossed around and torn, as if someone was

frantically searching for something. It seemed to have found what it was looking for as it gave out a triumphant shout as it walked out of the ally way and headed towards her

direction. Slowly, she turned her shaking body around. "The Monster" was only a ten feet in front of her. Suddenly, she let out a blood curdling scream. The monster had found

her!

* * *

AN: So how was it? Love it? Hate it? So-So? Again all constructive criticism is welcomed. Please Review. If you review I'll give you each 5 imaginary cookies (who doesn't love cookies :)). I'll try to update as soon as I can (which might be quick). Anyways, see you all next time.


	2. AN

AN: Hi everyone, I'm really, really sorry I haven't updated. Unfortunately I have 2 projects that are due next week (previously 3 but thankfully I've finished that **pats myself on the back**) along with finals the week after that, so unfortunately I won't be able to update for a while. I will most definitely be updating around Christmas break since I will have as much time to work on the story as I want to. I have three chapters already written out but they need to be edited and changed a bit so it flows better. Also I have another idea for a story for the holidays. It will be related to my character Elda, so keep an eye out for that. I want to give a shout out to sailorillyana for being my first reviewer. I means so much to me. I know the formatting is different than the others, I tried to change it but unfortunately since I'm sorta new at this and it's the first time I posted something, I didn't know how to change it. I promise I WON'T ABONDON THE STORY. I always hate it when people abandon their stories (and hopefully I won't turn out to be a hypocrite and do the same thing). Also, I really recommend you read Scarred and Lost & Found. They're both REALLY GOOD. So I hope you check it out (and if you review be sure to mention me **wink**). I really hope you won't stop reading my story. So now that that's all said and done I'll see you soon (sort of). See ya!

Anna Rutter


	3. Chapter 1

An: So here's another chapter. I really hope you like it. Remember to review if you think any parts are confusing, or if you have constructive criticism, I'm always welcome to those.

Disclaimer: I don't anything except for Elda(OC), and any other character that you don't recognize in Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon belongs to the very talented Naoko Takeuchi.

_(14 hours ago)_

"ELDA! If you don't get up right now, you'll be late for school AGAIN!" That was the first thing that the young girl woke up to. Groaning she turned over and tried to go back to sleep. She was just about to fall back asleep when all of a sudden the bed covers were yanked off of her.

"Mom! What did you do that for?" asked the girl known as Elda. Her full name was Elda Amara. She was seven years old and was in the second grade. She attended GreenWay Elementary School. She was stood at an average height of 4ft. and 3 inches. She had slightly tanned skin due to the fact that she spent lots of time outdoors, along with sun kissed light brown hair. Out of everything, her eyes were the most unique thing about her. She had eyes whose colors changed depending on the way the light reflected off of them. They ranged from light blue to green blue to starling emerald green.

"Because, I shouted for you to wake up a couple of times already and nothing else seemed to wake you up," said her mother a little angrily, and with that she walked out of her room. With a sigh, she groggily climbed out of bed and grabbed her clothes that her mother had set out for her earlier. After she got dressed she, stopped for a second to admire the outfit in the mirror. The outfit was a pink dress that went just below her knees, and it had a little white bunny in the middle of her chest. The outfit was adorned with a pink headband that went well with her light brown hair. She wore pink shoes and white stockings. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the clock. The numbers 7:15 glared right back at her.

"OH NO I'M GONNA BE LATE!" she yelled. With that she raced out of her room and ran out of the door. All of a sudden she heard her mother call her. She ran back and saw her mom outside the door holding her backpack and lunch in hand.

"Opps," she said sheepishly. She grabbed her stuff out of her mother's hand and promptly turned back around and started running to school. The only reason she went to school on her own, was because the school was only six blocks away, and the neighborhood was a really safe one.

She reached her school and was able to get to her seat just as the bell rang. She breathed out a sigh of relief. Any more tardies, and she would have gotten detention again. See, she usually woke up late and was never really on time. Despite the fact that she lived only six blocks away, she wasn't really a fast runner. It also frustrated her that, despite the fact that it was only elementary school and she was only in the second grade, they still gave her detentions.

Elda positively hated school. The teachers thought she was stupid, even though she was actually really smart. No one really liked her, thinking she was really strange. See, she had these really strange abilities. She was able to heal anyone or anything if she really wanted to. She was also able to move water and make it do what she wanted it to do, and so much, much more. The first time that she used her strange powers, she was three years old, and she had fallen out of the swing at one of the parks that she liked to play at. Her mother was trying to take care of her scrape when, to her mother's surprise, her scrape all of a sudden healed. Another time, an old friend of hers had gotten hurt, and she had put her hand over her friends cut and somehow healed it. Unfortunately, after that her friend had started spreading rumors about her, and she was soon labeled as the "freak". Once, a couple of months ago, one of her classmates were picking on her when, to the surprise to the both of them, the water from the nearby drinking fountain sprayed at her. It would have been funny except that the teachers had blamed her even though she didn't know how she could possibly have done that. To say the least, she wasn't very fond of her abilities. Of course she never told her mom or dad about the incidents because she was afraid that they would punish her despite the fact she didn't know how she was doing it. So as of now, they just thought she hated school for no reason.

After a few hours of torture, lunch came and she headed over to her corner to eat her lunch. It was known as her corner because no one else wanted to sit anywhere she sat. As she sat down to eat her lunch, she took in her surroundings. All of her classmates, along with the kids from the other classes, were all playing around and having fun. She gave a sad sigh and tried to block out the sound of the other kids playing around. She wished that she had not forgotten her book.

All of a sudden a shadow loomed over her. Startled, she quickly looked up only to see a couple of kids in front of her. They were the kids that always picked on her every chance they got. There were five kids total. The "leader" was a short freckled faced red headed girl named Rose. The other girls were also short. They ranged from blond to brunette and they all had pale skin.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, the freak," said Rose. The others giggled behind her.

"What do you want?" she said in a small voice. She was angry that her fear showed in her voice.

"Oh nothing, we were just bored and were looking for some fun," said Rose. "Can you believe that I was just thinking about asking you to play with us, when all of a sudden we saw you?" She knew it wasn't just a coincidence that she had found her, she always spent her lunch time here. And she doubted when she said fun, she meant playing tag. All of a sudden her lunch was thrown to the floor and her hair was being pulled. It really hurt a lot. It took all she had, not to cry because she knew that it would only give her satisfaction seeing her cry. All of a sudden Rose gave out a surprised and pain filled cry, and immediately her hair was released. She didn't bother to see what had happened. Instead she ran straight for the bathroom and locked herself in. She waited to see if they would try to barge in. After a while of silence, she allowed herself to relax. She started to sob. _It just isn't fair!_ She thought to herself. She didn't want to go back outside, so she waited until recess was over, and she came out of the bathroom and snuck out of school. Unfortunately, it wasn't the first time she had done this, so she was an expert at not getting caught. She headed over to one of her favorite places, the park. It was only a couple of blocks away, but it was far enough so that she would not get caught. It was a nice big park. It had a nice big garden near an abandoned amphitheater that was secluded. It also had a nice little park with slides and swings. It just had this nice atmosphere to it. When she reached the park, she headed over to the garden and saw her favorite person. It was the gardener named Joseph. He was the only one who knew what she could do and didn't treat her like a freak. In fact, he was really nice to her. He taught her how to garden, and about the different types of plants. She remembered when she met him last year.

_Flashback:_

_It was her first time skipping school. She knew that she would be in big trouble when she got home, but as of right now she didn't really care. The kids had been picking on her again and she just couldn't stand it anymore so she snuck out of school. The first thing she wanted t do was go to the park that her mommy had always taken her to. The last time she had been there, she had discovered a really pretty garden. Unfortunately, before she had had a chance to check it out, it had been time to leave. Now that she had free time on her hands, she wanted to check it out. When she reached the garden, the site that met her took her breath away. There were all kinds of plants. There were roses, lilies, poppies and so much more. Butterflies flew all around and squirrels scurried around. It had this wild yet cared for appearance to it. Amazed, she wandered around, looking at the types of pretty flowers. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an area that looked dead. It made her slightly sad to see it look so dead so, looking over shoulder to make sure no one was around, she cupped her hand around one of the dead flowers and imagined it full of life. All of sudden the flower came to life, as if the life was being sucked back into it. Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere, startling her._

"_What do you think you're doing?!" She turned around so fast she nearly gave herself a whiplash. She saw a man who looked like he was in his early fifties coming towards her at an alarming rate. _

"_I asked you what do you think you're doing?" the man said. _

"_Nothing sir, just looking at the flowers, they're really pretty," she said in a small voice. He looked around and saw the live flower._

"_What did you do to that flower girl?" He asked. He sounded more curious then angry now. _

"_Nothing Sir," she said quickly. She dearly hoped that he hadn't seen her use her magic, though from his slightly curious, surprised look, it seemed like he did._

"_It definitely didn't seem like nothing. It almost seemed like you did some magic," he said. When she looked scared all of a sudden, he hurriedly tried to change the subject. He never liked scaring younger kids, older kids sure, but never younger kids._

"_What's your name kid?" he asked._

"_Elda" She said in a small voice._

"_Well Elda, do you want to help me tend to the flowers?" he asked. At her eager nod, he started telling her what needed to be done and how she could help. Soon they became fast friends. He became one of the only people she could trust. He gave her advice, cheered her up when she was down, and she became someone who he could tell his stories and adventures about. She always listened to his advice, unlike the other people he ever tried to give advice to. And he became a person that she came to whenever she was upset. Overall, they became the best friends either one of them had ever had._

_End Flashback:_

So anyways, she saw her friend and quickly headed over to him.

"Hey Joe, how you doing?" she asked in a happy tone. Joe was her little nickname for him since it was easier to say then Joseph, which was his actual name.

"Mornin' Elda, I'm doing fine. I would ask you how were doing, but something tells me that you aren't doing fine," he said. He knew her well enough to know that if she was here at this hour, that the kids had been picking on her and that she skipped school. Plus, the tear tracks were still evident on her face. Without a word she launched into his open arms and started sobbing again. She told him what had happened between as best she could. He couldn't tell what she was saying entirely, but he got the gist of it. It always hurt him to see her like this. He knew she was a really strong girl, and that it toke a lot to make her cry. He just couldn't understand why no one liked her. She was one of the sweetest girls he had ever meet. Sure she had these weird powers, but she never really used them in a harmful way, even when she was angry. If it had been any other person, he would have made them talk about it more, but he knew by now that it was pointless with her. She always said that she didn't want to burden him with her problems. So with that in mind, after she had finished letting her cry, he asked her if she wanted to tend to the flowers. She said yes like he knew she would, and for the reminder of the school hours, they talked and tended to the flowers.

When it was around 2o'clock, she bid him goodbye and reluctantly headed on home. She knew her mom and dad would be angry at her and would probably ground her. When she got home, she knew the drill by now and headed to her room, since this type of thing happened a lot. After a while both her mom and dad came in. Her mother was a short, brown haired woman with brown eyes, who was in her early thirties. She was a kind but strict woman. Her full name was Marianna Madra Amara. Her father was an extremely tall man, standing at a six foot three inches. He also had brown hair that was slightly darker than both his wife's and daughter's hair. He was a good natured man, who was more layed back than his wife, but was still strict too. Like his wife, he was also in his early thirties. So anyways, they both came into their daughter's room. They had gotten another call saying their daughter had skipped school again. At this point they were completely fed up with it and they wanted some answers, and this time they weren't going to take the silence that their daughter always gave them.

"So," her mother began. "Your father and I got a call a couple of hours ago, saying that you had skipped school AGAIN. Care to explain that?" her mother asked. She didn't say anything.

"Answer your mother," her father said. Still she did not answer. With a sigh, both her mother and father sat down at the edge of her bed. They figured that they would try a new approach since getting angry at her didn't get any results.

"Is something happening at school?" her mother asked. All she got was silence.

"Is anybody bothering you at school?" asked her father. At first they both thought that they still wouldn't get a response, but then she gave a small nod. She heard her mother give a small gasp.

"Are the kids bothering you Elda? If they are, you know that you could always come to us right?" She shook her head no. With a sigh her father ran his hand through his already messy hair. He always did that when he was frustrated or nervous. It was one of his habits that Elda had always found enduring about her father.

"Is that why you've been skipping school for the past year?" her father asked. She gave a nod.

"Oh Elda, why didn't you tell us?" asked her mother.

"I thought you wouldn't believe me," she said in a small voice.

"Of course we would have believed you. Especially if it became so bad that you would skip school because of t," her mother said.

"What do they tease you about?" asked her father.

"They c-call m-m-me a-a f-fre-ea-k-k," she said in a shaky voce. She was on the verge of crying for the third time that day. She was starting to get sick of all the crying she was doing. She heard her mother gasp again.

"Why do they call you that?" He got no answer. "Elda, why do they call you that?" he asked again.

"Because I can do funny things." It was barely audible, but they both caught it and they were really confused.

"What do you mean?" "I can heal things, make things grow, make water do what I want and many other things."

"What do you mean you can do those things and how long have you've known this?" "Since about a year," she replied in a small voice. She was confused as to why her parents weren't mad at her, or that they didn't think she was some kind of freak.

"Since before the teasing started correct?" asked her father. She nodded her head.

"Oh sweety, why didn't you tell us? Instead we had to keep punishing you for something you probably couldn't help," said her mother. "Well I'll tell you what, tomorrow your father and I will head to school with you and we'll talk to the principle about the teasing. How does that sound?" She nodded her head. "Well now that that's all said and done, I think it's time for dinner okay. Go and wash your hands alright sweety," said her mother. With a quick nod she went to go quickly wash her hands. Dinner ended up being pretty silent as everyone was thinking over their previous conversation. After they were all done, her parents tucked her into bed and bid her goodnight. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she all of a sudden got a really uneasy feeling. Shrugging it off, she fell asleep unaware of the event that would happen later on that very night that would change her life for good.

AN: **peeks behind the curtain nervously** So how was it? I hope you don't hate me for the cliff hanger. I couldn't help it. So I hope you like the chapter. I know I said the next update wouldn't be until Christmas break, but I figured that I kept all of you waiting long enough. So I have the third chapter written up, I just need to do a few edits then that will be up. However, I have one condition, this story has to have at least 5 reviews in order for me to post another chapter. I think it sounds reasonable. I know Sailor Sun stories aren't the most popular, but for those of you who like my story, share it with your friends, family, teachers, random strangers, basically anyone. So do that if you want another update really soon. :) See you all next time!


	4. Chapter 2

AN: I'm sorry about before. I was trying to fix the first chapter, but as you can see it didn't really work. So anyways, here's a new chapter. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me.

* * *

(1_ Hour Earlier)_

Elda was having troubles falling asleep. She had previously gotten up to use the bathroom, and afterwards she just couldn't fall back asleep. She felt as if she was supposed to be somewhere else, but the problem was, was that she didn't know where exactly she was supposed to go. With a frustrated sigh, she got up and quietly tiptoed to the front door and carefully opened the door. Thankfully since it was a new door, it didn't creak at all. She headed to the bench just outside of the house. She sat down and looked up at the sky. Looking up at the moon and stars had always been her favorite past time when she couldn't sleep. She would always try to see if she could find the planets among the stars. The only thing that made her feel even better, would be to spend time out in the Sun. Unfortunately, the Sun wasn't out at night so she settled for watching the sky. She frowned. For some reason, tonight they didn't give her the same relaxing and content feeling. In fact, it gave her the opposite feeling. They made her feel uneasy, like they were trying to tell her something. _Of course they aren't trying to tell you something, they're just stars,_ she thought to herself. But for some reason she didn't believe that. They were shining brighter than usual tonight, she noted to herself. Maybe they WERE trying to tell her something. Hopefully it was something good.

She gave another sigh. They were obviously not going to help tonight, but she knew that if she went back inside, she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. All of a sudden she had an idea. She would just go on a little walk. Maybe then she would be able to fall back asleep. With that, she got up off the bench and headed to the gate that lead her outside of the front yard.

It was silent, just the way she liked it. _Maybe I should do this more often, _she thought to herself. She continued walking for some time. All of a sudden she got an uneasy feeling. She felt like she was being followed. Quickly, she turned around but found nothing. She shrugged and turned back around, continuing her walk. Ten minutes later, she got the same feeling again. This time she didn't bother turning around. Instead, she started walking faster. Behind her, she heard heavy breathing and footsteps. Scared, she broke out into a running. Still she heard it behind her.

All of a sudden she heard a raspy male voice coming from the thing behind her. "Where do you think you're going little girl?" Startled she turned around and let out a scream. The thing behind her was easily the ugliest and scariest thing she had ever seen. It was about six feet tall, and it looked almost human. Except for the fact that it had greenish skin, red eyes, tentacles sprouting out of its side. Its nails were long and looked razor sharp, along with its teeth.

Scared, she tried to turn around and run, but all of a sudden one of its tentacles shoot out and wrapped around her legs. It dragged her back to it and pulled her upside down. "Well look what I just caught. Looks like I'll be having energy to return to my mistress, and so soon too. Boy is it my lucky day," it said. Scare but determined not to, as the monster said, have her energy taken, (whatever that meant) she aimed a punch at the monster, which hit it squarely in the eye. Startled, it gave a yell and dropped her on her hands and knees. It really hurt but for now she ignored the pain. Quickly she got back to her feet and ran. All of a sudden she felt a sharp pain on her left arm. She left out a cry. It had tried to grab her, but had missed and instead scratched her. She ran faster than she had ever run before and soon the thing was far behind her. But even then she still kept running. She wanted to put as much distance between her and that monster as possible. After a time she looked back and saw that she had left it far behind.

_(Current Time)_

But unfortunately it seemed that it was really fast. So now here she was standing 10 feet in front of the very same monster she thought she had left behind. "You thought you could try to escape me huh little girl? Well guess what I'm still here and I'm still going to take your energy," it said. She knew that there was no escape. But as far as she was concerned she wasn't going down without a fight. All of a sudden a blinding light appeared in front of her. After it died down she saw a interesting item in front of her. It had a gold handle with silver lines wrapping around the handle. It also had a ball with a sun symbol on top of it. The ball was silver and the sun was gold.

Confused she reached in front of her and grabbed it. As soon as she touched it, a wave of familiarity and calmness washed through her. All of a sudden she heard the words _Sun Power Make Up_ ran through her head. Confused she repeated the words out loud. Suddenly a gold colored light surrounded her. Next thing she knew she was dressed in a very unusual outfit. The outfit adorned a white bodice, with a gold collar with 2 silver stripes on it. In the middle of her chest was a rather large gold bow. At the bottom of the bodice was a gold colored skirt that went mid-thigh, and above was gold colored cuffs on each of her shoulders. On both of her hands was short silver gloves. On her feet, she wore gold covered high heels with silver and gold wrappings that almost went up to her knees. Her ears adorned two sun shaped earrings. The outfit was completed with a gold tiara with a gold sun on it. In her hand was a gold staff with silver wrappings around it and a sun symbol on top of it.

She was extremely confused but before she had time to think more on it, one of the monsters tentacles came straight at her and she had to roll away fast. Laughing, the creature sent tentacle after tentacle at her. She had to keep dodging them. A couple of them hit her, but she was able to evade most of it. Finally she was able to get away and find a hiding spot. She didn't know what to do. She knew that she couldn't keep this up forever. _If only she had some kind of weapon._ As soon as she thought that, the staff in her hand glowed. When it dimmed, she was surprised to find that in her hand was a bow, and strapped to her back was a container with arrows in it.

For some reason, instead of feeling confused, she somehow knew what to do. Gathering her courage, she pulled out an arrow and carefully placed it in the bow, while stepping out of her hiding place.

"Well look who decided to finally come out. Ready to die little girl? (AN: That sounded corny didn't it?) It asked. Her only response was to take a deep breath, and to skillfully draw back the arrow, and let it go. With an agonizing scream, the monster started to disintegrate as the arrow pierced its heart. In a matter of seconds, it became nothing more than a pile of ash.

Drained, the transformation fell and the girl fell to the ground. Exhausted, she laid there for a moment to rest. After some time passed, she shakily got up. In a state of shock and confusion, she stumbled home. When she got home, she quietly dragged herself to her bed and finally fell asleep.

* * *

AN: So how was it? I know it was kinda short, but I will try to make the next chapter longer. Merry Christmas! That was a kinda late Christmas present. I decided that I would update earlier even if the story didn't reach 5 reviews.

I want to thank Sailorillyana for your advice. I hope I was able to do what you suggested. Again all constructive criticism is welcomed. I know that I can still improve a lot. Remember, please review and share this with others! Anyways, MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
